You Get Me
by Kaitzee
Summary: Harry knows that Hermione is more than what she seems... My first songfic, so please R/R.


**Title: **You Get Me

**Slash: **Harry/Hermione

**Rating: **PG, for one swear word.

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Summary: **Songfic... I love songfics.

**Disclaimer: **I own Harry Potter just as much as Elton John is straight, just as much as Britney Spears can sing, and just as much as Mr. T can act. I don't own HP **at all**.

**Author's Note: ** I love song fics. They are so cool, especially if they're done right. If you haven't noticed... My favorite singer/composer is Michelle Branch. She is so awesome, and she is turning the world on to real music. Anyway, here we go.

****

~*~

__

So I'm a little left of center

I'm a little out of tune,

Some say I'm paranormal

So I just bend their spoon

Harry and Hermione ran along the streets of Hogsmeade. They were like your average teenagers in love... everything was exciting and new. They finally got to their favorite spot, a cliff about fifteen minutes away from the wizard village. It overlooked the mountains which hid Hogwarts. Being seventeen years old, having a "spot" already seemed weird to everyone.

The sun was setting, so the sky was a like a painting, the purples and blues mixing with the reds and yellows and the orange ball that was the sun. It was very romantic. Harry and Hermione sat down on the soft, green grass, laughing and giggling over sweet-nothings.

**** __

Who wants to be ordinary

In a crazy, mixed up world?

I don't care what they're saying,

As long as I'm your girl

"Hey, Harry." Hermione said with an pure smile, catching Harry's attention from the sun set. Harry looked into her brown eyes and grinned.

"Yes, my little lovely?" He asked grabbing her shoulder and pulling her close.

"I'm glad you took me away from all the NEWT homework... it was driving me crazy." Hermione said softly, resting her head on Harry's chest as they lay down and stared at the sun set.

"Well, I could tell you were desperate for a break anyway." Harry said, kissing her forehead. "I know you better than that."

Hermione looked up at him curiously. "What are you on about, Mr. Potter?"

Harry tilted his head to one side and innocently smiled. "Well, Ms. Granger, I know you aren't all about homework. You think about other things, too."

**__**

Hey, you're on my side

And they, they just roll their eyes...

You get me

When nobody understands, 

You come and take the chance, baby

"You know me that well, huh?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.

"We are very alike, I've come to realize." He said, and absentmindedly began to stroke her back.

"How?"

"Well. We both like to talk, we both love taking risks, we both love Quidditch..."

"Maybe love is too big of a word with me and Quidditch." Hermione said, sticking out her tongue. Harry laughed.

"Well, you like it at least. I mean, because I play it, right?"

Hermione giggled. "Right."

**__**

You get me

You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
Yeah, you get me

"You know what I was thinking, though?" Hermione said in a gentle voice.

"Hm?" Harry asked.

"The sun set is like life." 

"The sun set is like life?"

Hermione pointed as she spoke. "Look. Over there is the sun, where it all begins. Then the reds, oranges and yellows are the good things, optimism. The purples, blues and indigos are the bad things, pessimism."

**__**

So what if I see the sunshine  
In the pouring rain  
Some people think I'm crazy  
But you say it's okay

"Oh, I get it." Harry said, and then pointed to the sky above the sun set, which was a field of black sky and stars. "What about the starry space?"

Hermione smiled. "The mystery of life... when we can't tell what going to happen."

Harry nodded in understanding. "That's very interesting."

Hermione shrugged as she put a stray curl behind her ear, which bounced back out. "I like to think about these things."

"I'm glad you do," Harry said, and helped her tuck the curl behind her ear.

**__**

You've seen my secret garden  
Where all of my flowers grow  
In my imagination  
Anything goes 

"Ever thought about writing a poetry book, Herm?" Harry said. Hermione looked up at him.

"What are you saying?"

"Well. You're a very thoughtful person, so why not put your thoughts on paper for other people to enjoy? I know you think about more than sun sets."

Hermione snorted. "No one understands my thoughts like that."

**__**

I, I am all you want  
They, they just read me wrong 

You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and hold my hand, baby

"I think your thoughts are beautiful, like the girl who thinks them up." Harry said, tilting his a head to kiss her forehead. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, Harry. But it's not just my poetic thoughts. Everyone perceives me wrong. All they see me for is a bookworm-eaten brain. But I'm so much more than that."

"Well, the hell with those kind of people. I don't think you're all like that. In fact, I know you're more than a bookworm-eaten brain." Harry said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes."

**__**

You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
Still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
'Cause you get me

"Okay, Harry. Tell me about myself."

Harry laughed. "Well, you're sweet, sensitive, you've got a great right hook..."

"I hope the rumor that I broke Seamus's jaw is wrong. Even if he felt me up, I still don't want his parents to press charges." Hermione bit her lip. Harry laughed again. "Anyway. Go on, I'm liking what I hear."

"Okay, let's see. You like to cuddle, you like horror flicks, you think Monty Python is funny, and you try to be friendly whenever something's got you down in the dumps."

Hermione looked up at Harry with affection. "You do know me, don't you?"

**__**

Hey, you are on my side  
They, they just roll their eyes  
Yeah, yeah, yeah 

'Cause you get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby

"That's because you're my Hermione." Harry sat the two of them up and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're my Harry." Hermione said, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The sun set silhouetted their shadows on the grass, and it looked like part of the sun set's painting.

**__**

You get me  
When none of the pieces fit  
You make sense of it  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still I want you all the time  
Yeah, I do  
'Cause you get me 

When the kiss broke, Harry kissed the tip of Hermione nose and pulled her on top of him and started to tickle her. Her giggles and shouts of, "Okay, Harry! S...Stop!" amused them both. Their voices of laughter echoed off the mountains. When Harry finally stopped, the both sighed, and Hermione rested on top of Harry's chest as he gently stroked her back.

"I love you, Harry." Hermione whispered.

"You know I love you too." Harry smiled, and kissed the top of her head, smiling her smile broader.

There was a small silence, then Hermione looked at Harry directly in the eyes. "I'm so glad you get me, even if you're the only one."

They leaned in for another kiss, when all of a sudden Ron's voice boomed from the top of the hill. "Oy, Bonnie and Clyde!" He called. "It's nearly six, we got to get back to Hogwarts!"

"Coming, Ron!" Harry called, and picked Hermione up like a newlywed. She threw her head back and laughed as Harry sang, 'Home On The Range'.

Ron lifted an eyebrow. "You two are odd."

Harry put Hermione down gently and they both shrugged at the same time. Ron shrugged and began to walk up the hill without them, probably because Padma was waiting for him at the top. Harry took Hermione's hand, and they slowly made their way up the hill, talking about the sun set...

**__**

Yeah, oh, yeah, oh...

*

****

((A/N- What do you think? Not bad for my first songfic, eh? I like romance... Please review, because I'm sensitive and not sure about my songfic-writing abilities... *puppy eyes***))**


End file.
